Journey : Into The Strongest Thunder
by Kira VK
Summary: Dia bagian tertua keluarga, tapi kenapa? Kenapa hanya karena ramalan, dia tega membunuh bagian keluarganya. Benar, dia bukanlah keluargaku, Atas nama petir yang ku genggam, aku akan menjadi Dewa Kematian baginya seperti dia menjadi Dewa Kematian bagi keluargaku
1. Chapter 1

**Journey : Into****The Strongest****Thunder**

**Unstoppable**

Disclaimer : Naruto & High School DxD, bukan punya saya

Naruto x Harem!

"**Serangan"**, 'Batin / dalan hati', **Informasi**

" **Effect Suara / Suara Keras "**

. .

- - - - x x x - - - -

.

Selama berminggu-minggu ini, hampir setiap malam dia mendengar isak tangis seorang perempuan. Diliputi rasa penasaran akan suara tersebut, suatu malam dirinya mencoba menelusuri dari mana datangnya tangis tersebut sampai akhirnya iris shappire nya melihat wanita yang menangis dan itu adalah Ibunya, Dewi Athena yang sedang di tenangkan oleh seseorang yang mirip dengannya namun dalam versi dewasa yang tak lain adalah ayahnya

Athena adalah seorang Dewi yang terlahir sebagai perempuan dewasa dan tak pernah di gambarkan seperti anak kecil, di kenal sebagai dewi kebijaksanaan, strategi dan perang. Tapi bagi sang anak bernama Astrapios, semua itu hanyalah kabar burung ketika mulai mengetahui kebiasaan Ibunya yang sering menangis saat dirinya telah terlelap tertidur seolah menyembunyikan semua itu darinya

Di liputi rasa penasaran dan kepedihan melihat keadaan Ibunya yang sering seperti itu, Astrapios secara diam-diam mencari informasi penyebab ibunya yang sering menangis saat malam. Sampai akhirnya dia mengetahui beberapa hal yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak mempercayai hal tersebut

. .

Dewa Zeus dikenal dengan Dewa petir dan langit, raja dari para Dewa yang merupakan Ayah dari Dewi Athena sekaligus kakeknya, dialah yang telah membunuh Dewi Titan Metis, selirnya sendiri yang merupakan Ibu dari Athena. Dewa Zeus memakan Titan Metis untuk mencegah kelahiran Athena

Dewi Titan Metis sendiri di kenal sebagai Dewi kebijaksanaan dan kepandaian, pengetahuannya sama apabila pengetahuan semua dewa-dewi di gabungkan dan dirinya berdarah Dewa Setengah Iblis

Pada saat Dewi Metis mengandung Dewi Athena, Dewa Zeus memperdayanya sehingga Metis berubah menjadi serangga dan menelannya. Hal ini dilakukan Zeus karena saat itu ada ramalan dan ia mempercayai ramalan tersebut bahwa jika ia memiliki keturunan dengan Metis, keturunan mereka akan lebih kuat dan bijaksana yang dapat menggoyahkan posisinya

. .

Zeus menelan Metis untuk mencegah kelahiran anak mereka. Dan sebelum Metis meninggal, ia membuatkan baju perang , topi pelindung, dan Tombak sebagai senjata untuk anaknya di dalam tubuh Zeus yang menyebabkan Zeus sering sakit sampai suatu ketika Zeus muntah dan mengeluarkan Dewi Athena dari tubuhnya, namun Zeus tidak bisa membunuhnya karena kelahiran Athena dari mulutnya dilihat banyak dewa lainnya

Sejak saat itu Zeus menyembunyikan identitas ibu dari Athena, sehingga Athena di kenal lahir tanpa melalui Rahim seorang ibu. Athena mewarisi kekuatan dari ayahnya, kebijaksanaan dan kepandaian dari Ibunya yang menjadikannya petarung bahkan mendapat kepercayaan menjadi pemimpin pasukan ketika terjadi peperangan sehingga di kenal dengan Dewi Perang karena pasukan yang ia pimpin tak terkalahkan

. .

Sekalipun menyandang gelar Dewi Perang, dewi Athena tetaplah seorang perempuan yang mempunyai ketertarikan terhadap kaum laki-laki. Dirinya jatuh cinta terhadap seorang pemuda Iblis, dan Zeus akan merestui hubungannya apabila Athena memenuhi sebuah persyaratan darinya

Meski merasa janggal akan persyaratan yang di berikan, Athena tetap mencobanya karena dirinya benar-benar ingin mendapatkan restu. Sepasang kekasih tersebut harus membunuh semua para Iblis setengah Dewa (Titan), 3 Naga surgawi, 100 pertapa pemegang suci terkuat dan harus membunuh ¼ dari pilar Iblis yang di tentukan oleh Zeus dan syarat kedua, hubungan mereka tidak boleh di publikasikan di sembarang tempat karena terlalu berbahaya.

Berkat kemampuan yang mereka miliki terlebih Athena, syarat pertama pun terpenuhi. Mereka berdua menjalani hubungannya, selain memenuhi sebagai syarat yang kedua, mereka melakukannya untuk berjaga dan melindungi keturuannya kelak sampai akhirnya melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang mirip sekali dengan kekasihnya itu dan memberinya nama Naruto Astrapios tapi lebih sering di panggil Astrapios.

. .

Sejak Astrapios lahir, Athena merasa ada kejanggalan pada putra semata wayangnya tersebut namun dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Tahun demi tahun, Astrapios pun tumbuh dan kejanggalan yang Athena rasakan dari Astrapios semakin kuat

Astrapios terlahir sebagai Demigod dan juga Titan, berkat jasa Athena yang sering menolong malaikat, tuhan pun memberi sesuatu pada putranya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Yang membuat Athena heran adalah Naruto memiliki beberapa kesamaan dengan beberapa korban yang menjadi persyaratannya dari Zeus dan Athena tau itu semua bukan pemberian tuhan pada putranya, seolah semua itu adalah factor keturunan

Athena menerima Astrapios apa adanya, tak perduli mau seperti apa pun ia akan menyayanginya sebagai mana seorang ibu menya yangi anaknya. Selama bertahun-tahun Athena diam-diam mencari informasi tentang apa yang dimiliki anaknya dan para korbannya untuk mencegah sesuatu yang buruk menghampiri anak kesayangannya itu

. .

Entah harus senang atau sedih atas kepandaian yang di milikinya, berkat itu semua Athena mengetahui beberapa hal yang menyangkut keluarganya, anaknya, dan semua itu membuatnya bersedih. Dirinya baru mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki seorang Ibu, seorang ibu dari golongan Titan yang telah ia bunuh meski darahnya adalah murni Dewa.

Mengetahui kenapa anaknya memiliki sacred gear, karena dalam darah anak dan kekasihnya ada darah manusia, darah dari beberapa pertapa yang telah ia bunuh dan juga kejanggalan lainnya. Sejak saat itu, Athena sudah tidak ingin menyentuh baju Jirah dan senjatanya lagi.

Athena sangat kecewa terhadap ayahnya, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia telah menyayangi ayahnya tersebut. Kekasihnya begitu keheranan saat Athena memaksanya agar mengajaknya dan putranya untuk pergi, namun tidak di kabulkan karena keinginnya tanpa alas an

. .

Hampir setiap malam Athena menangis dan membuat kekasihnya itu kebingungan sampai beberapa tahun kemudian, karena tidak sanggup menahannya sendirian, Athena pun memberi tahu kekasihnya apa yang ia ketahui. Kekasihnya pun begitu terkejut atas apa yang menimpa keluarga mereka, dia juga sedih tapi melihat Athena yang selalu menangis dia pun berusaha dan menyarankan agar Athena melupakannya.

Athena bahagia karena kekasihnya itu tidak marah karena ia telah membunuh keluarganya, bahkan menghiburnya agar tidak bersedih terus. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, hampir setiap malam anak mereka selalu memerhatikan Athena juga terlebih mereka tidak mengetahi bahwa sang anak telah menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Astrapios begitu geram terhadap Zeus, kebencian telah merasuki hatinya. Dirinya tidak bisa menerima seperti Athena menerima kenyataan tersebut, amarahnya membangkitkan keistimewaannya, sacred gearnya, kemarahan menguasai emosinya, dirinya berjanji akan membalas dengan tangannya sendiri.

Mengetahui orang tuanya sedang pergi untuk beberapa hari, dirinya mengambil baju jirah yang di miliki ibunya kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir kuning dengan lambang Eagle mengepakan sayap yang muncul di bawah kakinya

Berbekal sebuah pedang (sacred gear), pengetahuan yang selama ini di ajarkan orang tuanya, dan dengan kekuatan seadanya, dia pergi menuju puncak gunung Olympus dan memakai sebuah jubah untuk menutupi armor ibunya dan identitasnya

. .

Gunung Olympus sudah menjadi rumah bagi Astrapios, dirinya hafal betul seluk beluk dan setiap bagiannya sehingga tidak menyulitkannya untuk mencapai puncaknya tanpa berurusan dengan penjaga dan dewa lainnya.

Pertarungan dahsyat terjadi di puncak gunung tersebut, pertarungan antara Dewa pengendali petir (Astrapios) dengan Dewa langit dan petir (Zeus).

"Apa maksudmu menyerang ku?" tanya Zeus di sela pertarungan

"… …"

"siapa dirimu, bagaimana kau memiliki petir yang sama denganku?"

"Aku kematian bagimu, bedebah"

Awan hitam menutupi Olympus yang beguncang dengan dahsyat, badai petir menyambar apa yang ada, gemuruh memekakan telinga bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Mereka yang lemah pergi menjauh dari dari pusaran badai petir yang mulai melingkupi Olympus, mereka yang kuat mencoba menghentikan pertarungan mereka yang teramat mengerikan dan kematianlah bagi mereka yang menghampiri atau pun yang bersikeras diam disana, entah karena tersambar petir siapa dan siapa

Astrapios mengetahui dan menyadarinya bahwa ini adalah hal paling konyol yang ia lakukan bahkan mungkin terakhir kalinya jika ia meregang nyawa dalam pertarungan ini. Kekuatan Zeus bukanlah isapan jempol belaka di tambah pengalamannya menjadikannya sosok yang begitu mengerikan, sedangkan Astrapios?

Petir saling menyambar, berbenturan, menghancurkan apa yang dia sentuh. Meski sama-sama pengguna petir, mereka berdua bagai bumi dan langit. Kekuatan, kecepatan dan kelincahan Zeus di atasnya, tapi ada yang tidak di miliki Zeus tapi di miliki Astrapios sehingga membuatnya bertahan. Astrapios tidak mempan terhadap petir miliknya atau lawannya di tambah keinginan yang tak terbendung lagi berbeda dengan Zeus yang hanya memiliki daya tahan petir namun tidak absolute

Para dewa lainnya mulai bekerja sama untuk menghentikan pertarungan keduanya yang sudah terbilang cukup lama dan menghancurkan tempat tinggal mereka dan mereka yakini bahwa, namun Naas karena pertarungan mereka telah mengundang marabahaya lainnya.

Terjadi robekan celah dimensi yang besar di sekitar gunung tersebut, memunculkan sosok sang Naga impian Great Red, di tambah lagi adanya lubang vortex yang memunculkan sosok Naga yang dilambakan kegelapan tanpa batas, Ophis. Kemunculan dua Naga legendaris yang terpicu akan pertarungan 2 dewa petir

Bukan hanya badai petir, bahkan kegelapan, api, menyelimuti Olympus yang terus berguncang menjadi pusat gempa akibat serangan demi serangan yang di tujukan bagi mereka yang terlihat, hujan meteor pun ikut meramaikan. Raungan, teriakan, jeritan, hantaman, ledakan, gemuruh mewarnai pertarungan yang tidak terelakan tersebut.

. .

. .

. .

**Beberapa ratus tahun kemudian**

. .

"**Chaster Schyte : Thunder Shield**"

[Chaste][Chaste][Chaste][Chaste]

Teriak seorang pemuda berjubah hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya di susul suara mesin yang keluar dari sabit besar yang di pegangnya, memunculkuan sebuah lingkaran sihir merah lambang Eagle di lingkari seekor ular memakan ekornya yang berubah menjadi tameng transparan sedikit hitam yang di hiasi kilatan petir merah dan hitam untuk menghalau serangan bola hitam pekat yang lebih mirip seperti meteor jatuh

" **BBLLARR " " DDDUUUAAAARRRRR "**

Asap menutupi daerah dimana tameng tersebut ter hantam serangan, kawah merah menghiasi sekitarnya. Perlahan terlihat sesosok pemuda dengan jubah corak awan merah yang compang camping berdiri dengan menjadikan tongkat pada sabitnya sebagai tumpuannya berdiri seolah tak sanggup berdiri sendiri.

Tubuh lelahnya ia hiraukan, dirinya menatap ke arah dimana serangan tadi berasal. Terlihat seekor naga merah raksasa sedang menghancurkan rantai-rantai yang membelitnya, dan menatap balik ke arah sang pemuda sebelum membuka mulutnya yang memunculkan gumpalan bola hitam di kelilingi aura merah

"Shit, Great Red sialan. **Blackhole**" umpatnya

. .

. .

**To be Continued . . .**

. .

.

OWARI

Naruto Astrapios (Pusaran pemegang petir)

Terlahir sebagai Demigod dan Titan. Kemampuan utama dalam pengendalian petir dan kebal terhadap petir yang membuatnya mampu bertahan melawan kemampuan dan kekuatan sang kakek Dewa Zeus yang berada jauh di atasnya.

**Sacred Gear** : **None Gear**, Sacred Gear yang masih kosong dan **Chaster Gear** (First Gear), Sebuah sacred Gear berwujud pedang (Second Gear - Purify Gear / **Schater Schyte**), memiliki kemampuan khusus menetralkan effect serangan menjadi serangan normal secara Roullete.

**Chaster Gear**nya memiliki effect Excalibur (kekuatan cahaya), dan dirinya tidak merasakan effectnya ketika menggunakan kekuatan senjata tersebut meski dirinya memiliki darah Iblis. Bukan karena kekuatan kegelapannya yang terlalu kuat melainkan karena tuhan telah memberkatinya ketika lahir

Demigod : Manusia setengah Dewa

Titan : Dewa setengah Iblis

Dewi Athena adalah Putri Zeus dari salah satu selirnya, Dewi Metis yang merupakan seorang Titan. Meski begitu Dewi Athena sepenuhnya berdarah Dewa, sudah tidak pernah berperang lagi dan Armornya dibawa kabur Naruto, dan Tombaknya sementara di pakai kail pancingan. Nya ha haa (daripada nganggur)

Untuk ayah Naruto, dia seorang Iblis Murni yang asalnya adalah Iblis yang memiliki darah manusia. Terlahir dari seorang pendeta wanita dan Iblis Murni. Untuk keterangan lanjutnya, biasa main Mistery dulu dan muncul perchapter.

Sebenarnya ide muncul ketika semalam lagi ngedit cerita untuk chapter 6 Fanfict Betrayal : Kira the Darkness Unstoppable. Nyantai saja kedua fanfict bakal jalan kok, tapi mohon maaf bila updatenya tidak menentu soalnya sekarang-sekarang mendekati hari libur, perlu refreshing juga di sela kuliah dan kerja

Untuk painya sendiri agak bingung nih, mau harem apa tidak? Yang pasti ada Haku yang jadi pairnya. Kalau mau harem juga bisa soalnya ide jalan ceritanya sudah ada, tetapi tidak bisa banyak-banyak soalnya entar bingung kalau kebanyakan Harem. Minta saran sapa saja pairnya (dua atau tiga lagi, yang pasti Haku ada. Atau cukup satu saja?),Harem kecuali Ophis dan Great Red soalnya buat lawannya juga + kalau haremnya kuat – kuat malah bingung nyari lawannya o.O

Pilih saja, mau Serafall, Rias, Akeno, Irina, Xenovia, Kuroka, Sona, Tsubaki, Ravel, Seekvaira, Rossweisse, dll asal jangan Katarea (Saya ngeri ngebayangin ceritanya, pas nonton film Kuoh DxD kayak tante-tante girang. Merinding lihatnya). Atau ngambil dari char Naruto? Kushina, Karin, Yugao, Ino, Sasame, Shion, Mei, temari dll asal jangan Sakura (Dadanya kempis o.O)

! OKE OKE OKE !

Bila ada saran, kritik, pertanyaan, komentar silahkan saja kalau tidak juga tidak apa. Tetapi mohon maaf bila tidak di balas satu persatu,. Nya ha haa

. .

**Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca**

- - - - x x x - - - -

- - - x - - -


	2. Chapter 2

**Journey : Into The Strongest Thunder**

**Unstoppable**

Naruto & High School DxD, bukan punya saya

Naruto x Harem!

"**Serangan**", 'Batin / dalan hati', **Informasi**

" **Effect Suara / Suara Keras "**

. .

- - - - x x x - - - -

.

* * *

" **JJEDDEERR JJEDDEERR BBLLAARR DDUUAARRR "**

Perlahan di balik kabut hitam dan api pada area ledakan tersebut mulai terlihat sosok pemuda dengan jubah compang camping, memperlihatkan sebagian Armor Baja yang membungkus tubuhnya dan seorang paruh baya yang yang juga terlihat lelah seperti pemuda tersebut

"NAGA KEPARAT, JANGAN MENGGANGU PERTARUNGANKU" teriak pemuda tersebut pada kedua Naga yang bertarung di sekitarnya, seolah di hiraukan

"**Thunder Shockly**" lanjutnya

'_**JJEDDEERR JJEEDDEERR JJEEDDEERR'**_

"GROAKKHH GROAAKKHH"

Suara gemuruh menyertai beberapa petir yang keluar dari telapak tangan pemuda tersebut di ikuti raungan saat serangan tersebut mengenai kedua Naga tersebut

Berbeda dengan serangan yang biasa pemuda tersebut keluarkan, petir tersebut seolah menempel pada kedua Naga tersebut tanpa bisa terlepas yang pada akhirnya membuat sang pemuda tambah kelelahan. Dirinya tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, kekuatannya, kemampuannya dan perlahan tubuhnya merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat seperti ada yang meremukan tubuhnya dari dalam yang membuatnya mulai menjerit kesakitan seperti kedua Naga yang berada di depannya yang sejak tadi meraung kesakitan

Sampai akhirnya serangan tersebut berhenti sendirinya dan melemparkannya yang terbakar di sertai kegelapan yang menguar keluar dari tubuhnya, bersamaan menyusutnya salah satu Naga tersebut

* * *

Chapter 2

. .

. .

**Beberapa ratus tahun kemudian**

. .

"Chaster Schyte :**Thunder Shield**"

[Chaste][Chaste][Chaste][Chaste][Chaste]

Teriak seorang pemuda berjubah hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya di susul suara mesin yang keluar dari sabit besar yang di pegangnya, memunculkuan sebuah tameng hitam sedikit transparan di hiasi kilatan petir hitam untuk menghalau serangan bola hitam pekat yang lebih mirip seperti meteor jatuh

" **BBLLARR " " DDDUUUAAAARRRRR "**

Asap menutupi daerah dimana tameng tadi di hantam serangan, kawah merah menghiasi sekitarnya. Perlahan terlihat sesosok pemuda dengan jubah yang compang camping berdiri dengan menjadikan Sabitnya sebagai tumpuannya berdiri seolah tak sanggup berdiri sendiri.

Tubuh lelahnya ia hiraukan, dirinya menatap ke arah dimana serangan tadi berasal. Terlihat seekor naga merah raksasa sedang menghancurkan rantai-rantai yang membelitnya, dan menatap balik ke arah sang pemuda sebelum membuka mulutnya yang besar dan perlahan gumpalan bola muncul di di depan mulut naga tersebut

"Shit, Great Red sialan. **Blackhole**" umpatnya sebelum sebuah lubang vortex dengan diameter 1m muncul di belakang pemuda tersebut dan menghisapnya, membawanya pergi dari arena pertempuran tersebut

. .

. .

**Gedung Tua**

Karena adanya permintaan dari salah satu kliennya untuk memburu Iblis liar yang hampir setiap hari memikat manusia ke sebuah gedung tua tak terpakai dengan berbagai cara yang pada akhirnya akan memakan mereka. Rias bersama para budaknya pun pergi ke gedung tua tersebut yang terletak di pinggiran kota.

"Kwakwakwakwakwakwakwa..."

Gema tawa yang abnormal yang cukup keras dari sekitar gedung tua tersebut mulai membuat mereka berenam semakin waspada

Seorang wanita dengan bagian atasnya telanjang perlahan muncul dari gelapnya gedung tersebut, dengan suara langkah yang berat akhinya sosok wanita itu terlihat jelas oleh mereka, makhluk aneh dengan bentuk yang tidak alami, memiliki tubuh bagian atas wanita dan bagian bawah mahluk rakasa dengan memegang sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti sebuah tombak di kedua tangannya.

Mengingatkan kembali akan Iblis yang mereka telah temui, yang membedakannya tubuh bagian bawah mahluk itu memiliki empat kaki gemuk disertai cakar yang tajam dan ekornya seperti ular dengan ukurannya lebih dari 5 meter. Meski terlihat seperti monster raksasa, namun dia juga Iblis

. .

"Karena meninggalkan sisi tuanmu, dan mengamuk sesuka hati, kamu benar benar pantas nama bangsawan Gremory, dengan senang kami akan memusnahkanmu!" ucap Rias

"Dasar perempuan licin!Aku akan merobek-robek tubuhmu dan mewarnainya merah seperti rambutmu!" Iblis liar itu berteriak, tapi Rias hanya tertawa kecil

"Kau jangan banyak bergaya Vaizor. Kiba, cepat kita tidak punya waktu banyak"

"Siap Buchou"

Kiba yang berada di sekitar Rias, berlari dengan cepat sehingga susah mengikuti gerakannya dengan mata biasa. Vaizor menggunakan tombaknya untuk menyerang Kiba, tetapi sepertinya tidak akan mengenainya yang bergerak semakin cepat .

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah!" teriaknnya kesakitan saatkedua lengannya terpisah dari tubuhnya bersama dengan tombak yang dia pegang dan darah pun menyembur keluar dari lukanya. Meski masih merasa kesakitan, Vaizor menyadari adanya bayangan kecil di dekat kaki rakasanya

'_**Bruakk'**_

Vaizor mencoba menginjak sosok tersebut yang ternyata itu adalah Koneko. Kaki rakasanya itu tidak menyentuh tanah bahkan yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, si gadis loli mengangkat Iblis tersebut dan melemparkannya

. .

"Terakhir Akeno" perintah Rias

Akeno yang biasanya tertawa saat akan menghajar musuh namun tidak kali ini, dirinya berjalan menuju Vaizor dengan wajah seperti seseorang yang prustasi dan terlihat begitu mengerikan, bersamaan dengan itu tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lubang vortex yang tidak di sadari oleh mereka

Akeno mengangkat tangannya ke atas, tiba-tiba langit yang gelap tampak bercahayaakan kilatan petir

"**Rainsy Thunder**" gumamnya

'_**Brukk BRUKK BRUKK' 'JLEGAR' **_

"Gwaaaahhh!" jeritnya kesakitan saat sesuatu muncul dari lubang vortex tersebut tepat mengenainya yang mengakibatkannya terseret benda tersebut hingga menabrak tembok yang juga ikut hancur disertai asap dan debu yang menyelimuti mereka, membuat serangan petir yang Akeno keluarkan meleset

"Itttaaaiiii!" Rintih Naruto yang menabrak Vaizor

'Apa itu / Darimana datangnya'

Akeno terkejut karena ada sesuatu yang mendahului serangannya mengenai sang korban, begitu juga yang lainnya yang mulai memperhatikan kea rah terlemparnya Vaizor dan sesuatu tersebut

Perlahan asap dan debu mulai menghilang, terlihat sosok berjubah dengan corak awan merah dan sebuah sabit raksasa di punggungnya. Dia sedang berjalan, kemudian menatap mereka sebentar

. .

**Naruto POV**

"Kampret dah, untung sempat kabur. Mana nubruk apaan lagi, ckckckk" gumamnyadi sertai nafas yang masih tersengal kelelahan dan mulai berdiri dan merenggangkan ototnya,

'Beginikah rasanya?, terlebih menggunakan Schater Scythe pada Great Red yang sudah terkena **TransThief** jelas akan memperkuat serangannya. Asemlah seirei gak guna, pakai acara kabur segala'

Perlahan asap dan debu menghilang, tergantikan melihat mereka yang sedang menatapnya

'Akeno, Rias dan budaknya? Sedang ngapain disini'

**Naruto POV End**

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Rias, memberanikan diri bertanya pada sosok berjubah yang tiba-tiba muncul tersebut seperti mengenal gerak-geriknya, menatapnya dan budaknya sebentar kemudian berjalan kembali . Berkat pertanyaan Rias membuat sosok tersebut berhenti kembali Dan berbalik ke arah mereka

"Jashin" jawabnya

'Jashin-san kah? Sudah lama tak melihatnya' batin Rias / Akeno

"Jashin" ulang mereka seakan tidak mengerti kecuali Rias / Akeno

"Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?" lanjut Rias

"Salah mendarat"

"JAWAB YANG BENAR BRENGSEK, TIDAK TAHU SIAPA AKU HAH?" teriak Issei, merasa pertanyaan Rias di anggap lelucon.

"Issei hentikan perkataanmu / ucapanmu" kata Rias / Akeno memperingati Issei

Sedangkan Naruto yang di bentak seperti itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya yang juga tertutupi jubah, seolah tidak mengerti dan membuat Issei naik darah

'Sombong seperti biasanya, ckckk' batin Naruto

"BRENGSEK,INGAT AKU SANG LEGENDA SEKIRYUUTEI" teriak Issei sambil berlari ke arah Naruto yang hampir 30 meter di depannya, bersiap memukulnya

"ISSEI BERHENTI" teriak Rias memperingatkan kedua kalinya

[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]

Suara mesin bergema dari Gauntlet di tangan kiri Issei mencapai sikunya yang di arahkan ke Naruto, muncul sebuah cahaya berbentuk sebesar bola dan menghantamnya dengan tinju kirinya

"RASAKAN, **DRAGON SHOOT**"

" **DDDUUUAAARRRRR "**

Terjadi ledakan besar saat bola tersebut berubah menjadi laser yang mengarah tepat pada Naruto, membuat sekitarnya hancur di sertai kawah

"Kau ini kenapa Issei? Dia yang sel…"

"… …"

'_**Plok Plok Plok Plok'**_

Suara tepuk tangan dari arah ledakan yang di hasilkan serangan Issei menginterupsi perkataan Akeno, terlihat pemuda yang di sebut Phantom berdiri tanpa terluka bahkan sekitar 1 meter area dari pijakannya tidak hancur sama sekali

"Lumayan juga" ucapnya

"KA-KAU, KU BUNUH KAU.**EXPLOTION**" teriak Issei sambil berlari ke arah Naruto

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Suara bergema di sertai cahaya hijau terang pada tangan kiri Issei, dan Naruto yang mulai memegang sabitnya

"HENTIKAN ISSEI" teriak Rias / Akeno

. .

"**Holly ****Cross****, Shockly**" [Chaste] [Chaste] [Chaste] [Chaste] [Chaste]

gumam Naruto bersamaan suara mesin dari senjata sabit dari yang digunakan untuk menahan tangan kiri Issei yang akan menghantam wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya

'_**BBUUGHH' **_**" DDUUAARRRR "**

"AAKKHHH…!"

'_**BRRAAKKKK'**_

"AKKHHH…." Jeritan bukanlah berasal dari Naruto, melainkan Issei si pelaku penyerangan yang merasakan tubuhnya terbakar

Saat tangan kirinya menghantam sabit dan menghasilkan bunyi ledakan yang keras tapi bukan membuat musuhnya bergeser, melainkan dirinya terlempar ke belakang cukup jauh hingga menabrak tembok yang ikut retak seperti Boosted Gearnya disertai asap panas akibat rasa panas yang di terima

'ti-tidak mungkin' batin mereka syok

Melihat Issei terluka. Koneko dan Kiba mengeluarkan pedangnya untuk menyerang sosok tersebut

"Sekali pun terlihat menaikan 10x lipat berkat Boosted Gear, tapi saat mengenai ku tetap saja sama dengan pukulan pem…"

' _**Brukk Brakk Brakk '**_

Perkataan Naruto terhenti saat Kiba hampir menebas dirinya dari belakang dan Koneko yang siap memukulnya dari depan, tapi mereka berdua mengalami hal yang sama seperti Issei

"Jashin-san, Ke-Kenapa kau melukai para budakku?" tanya Rias tidak terima melihat mereka terluka cukup parah

"Aku hanya melindungi diri"

"… …"

Jawaban Naruto membuat Rias terkesiap, pasalnya memang benar para budaknya lah yang menyerangnya duluan dan dia hanya mencoba melindungi dirinya

"Tidak salah pilihkah menjadikannya anggota? Jika dia mencari masalah lagi denganku, jangan harap tubuhnya tidak utuh" ucap Naruto dingin

"Jika kau terus menyalahgunakannya, maka kau akan tahu akibatnya" lanjutnya sambil menatap Issei yang sedang meringis kesakitan

Naruto kemudian berjalan pergi menjauh menjauh, menghilang dalam kegelapan. Rias beserta para budaknya kembali ke ruang club setelah menghabisi Vaizor

. .

. .

**Ruang Club**

'_**Plakk'**_

Dengan kerasnya Rias menampar Issei, tak peduli dia sedang terluka membuat mereka terdiam.

"Apa-apaan maksudmu tadi, apa kau tidak mendengar perintahku dan kalian berdua juga" bentak Rias

"Ta-tapi…"

"Maaf Buchou" gumam Kiba dan Koneko, berbeda dengan Issei seolah tidak menerima

Keheningan pun terjadi ketika Akeno sedang mengobati Issei, Kiba dan Koneko secara bergiliran

"Ano, apa Buchou mengenalnya?" tanya Kiba penasaran

"Aku tidak mengenal Jashin-san, siapa atau apa sebenarnya dia. Tapi dari kekuatannya, sepertinya dia memang Shin-san yang dulu pernah Aku dan Akeno temui"

"Maksud Buchou?"

"Pertama kali bertemu Shin-san hampir bersamaan ketika bertemu dengan Akeno,mungkin dia sudah ada di Kuoh sebelumnya disini. Aku, Akeno dan Sona pernah melawannya, lebih tepatnya kami yang menyerangnya yang ku kira dia adalah Iblis liar dan kami pernah di kalahkannya, kemudian kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya"

'A-Apa sekuat itukah dia'

Rias pun tidak menyangka bahwa sosok itu telah kembali

. .

. .

Naruto sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan dan terluka pada bangku di atap sebuah gedung, perlahan matanya terpejam dan hampir tidur namun terganggu akan kedatangan tekanan aura suci di sertai cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan meski ia terpejam.

Mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekatinya, Naruto pun membuka matanya hingga terlihat seorang gadis dengan wajah cantiknya, mata beriris aqua dengan rambut pirang sepinggang dan sedikit ikal, tubuhnya yang di balut Liturgi seperti jubah yang ia pakai untuk menutupi lekuk tubuhnya yang indah

"Naru-kun bertarung kembali ya dengan Great Red" tanya gadis itu, seolah itu menjadi kebiasaan rutin Naruto saat melihat wajahnya yang terluka

"Begitulah.." naruto pun menepuk-nepuk pahanya saat melihat gadis itu akan duduk di sebelahnya

"Ta-tapi Naru-kun sedang terluka" ucapnya tergagap dengan wajah yang mulai merona, mengerti akan maksud Naruto

Seolah tidak bisa menolak, gadis itu kemudian duduk menyamping di atas pangkuan Naruto, ia menyandarkan senyaman mungkin di pundaknya dan memainkan jemari meraka yang bertautan

"tidak meminta bantuan seirei Naru-kun?"

"Mereka kabur, Ino-chan. Lagian Aquila gak tahu kekuatannya"

"Kau mengasarinya lagi ya" tanya gadis yang di panggil Ino, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengedikan bahunya seolah tidak ingin menjawabnya

"Apa masih merindukannya Naru-kun?'

Naruto menoleh, menatap wajah Ino di liputi kebingungan akan pertanyaan Ino

"Dia itu Aquila, Naru-kun. Bukan gadis itu" gumam Ino dan menatap Wajah orang yang memangku dan memeluknya Aqua dan Shappire yang berjarak beberapa cm pun bertemu

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya bukan, Ino-chan?" gumam Naruto

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu yang lainnya tentang status tugas mu Ino-chan?" lanjutnya, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Hmm maaf, belum siap memberitahukannya, apalagi mereka tidak tahu perihal tersebut. Maafkan aku, Naru-kun" jawab Ino sambil bersandar kembali

"Karena keegoisanku, tugas mu telah berganti. Apa kau menyesalinya Ino-chan?" ucap Naruto sesekali mencium pucuk kepalanya

. .

**Lemon**

"Tidak, sama sekali aku bersyukur, berkat mu hal yang hampir membuatku jatuh sekarang menjadi tugasku" gumamnya yang sedikit menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali memerah

"Syukurlah jika seperti itu" ucap Naruto, mulai menyampirkan rambut yang menutupi lekukan leher kiri gadis tersebut, menyesap dan sedikit menjilatinya, semakin membuat wajah gadis itu semakin memerah dan nafasnya mulai tak beraturan

"A-Apa Naru-kun..ahh… ti-tidak me-nyesal ke ahh hilangan.. saint j-joke.. Akhh" gagap Ino yang mulai mendesah di sertai nafas yang memburu, terlebih saat tangan kanan dan kiri Naruto yang memeluknya mulai nakal meremas payudaranya sedikit keras yang membuatnya tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataanya

Dirinya terus mendesah dengan mata terpejam menikmati kenakalan tangan Naruto yang meremas dadanya dari luar sambil menyerang leher jenjangnya, desahannya berganti kala Naruto mulai memagut bibirnya dan ia pun membalasnya

Ciuman yang semula lembut kini berubah menjadi semakin panas dan liar. Ino yang mulai terbawa nafsunya sedikit membuka mulutnya, mengundang lidah Naruto untuk menjelajahi bagian dalam mulutnya dan karena nafsu inilah dulu ia hampir menjadi jatuh. Namun tidak untuk sekarang, berkat Naruto lah dirinya bisa seperti ini

"Enghh… Enghh ahh…!"

Keduanya terhanyut dalam ciuman panas dan basah yang mereka lakukan, sesekali Naruto melepaskan bibir Ino yang sudah basah akan saliva mereka berdua sekedar mengambil pasokan oksigen dan menyerangnya kembali

"Na Naru-kunhh Akhh! Akhhh"

Desahan Ino terdengan kembali, ketika ciuman Naruto berpindah ke leher jenjangnya memberikan banyak kissmark di kulit putihnya tidak lupa tangan kiri yang mmeluknya terus mempermainkan dadanya dan kadang menjepit putingnya dari luar sedikit keras dan memelintirnya yang membuatnya kadang menjerit kenikmatan

"Ahh..ohh Na-Naru ahhh… Ni-Nikmathh… ahh…"

"Kau tak perlu menahannya Ino-chan, mendesahlah" gumam Naruto di sela serangannya pada leher Ino yang sudah di hiasi bercakan-bercakan merah

. .

Dirinya semakin mendesah dan mengerang saat Naruto mulai menyingkap Liturgi yang ia pakai sampai di atas lututnya, memperlihatkan paha puthinya yang sedang di elus-elus oleh Naruto yang terus merambat ke pangkal pahanya

Tubuhnya bergetar saat merasakan sentuhan tangan nakal Naruto yang bermain pada CD, jemari-jemari kekar itu mulai menyusup kedalam CD nya menyentuh selangakangannya yang sudah basah dan membelai pelan klitorisnya, menghantarkan getaran-getaran kenikmatan pada tubuhnya saat dengan nakalnya telunjuk dan jempol tangan Naruto memilin klitorinya yang sudah menegang, membuat lubang yang tak jauh darisana semakin berkedut-kedut dan mengeluarkan cairannya terlebih salah satu jari Naruto ikut bermain di bibir lubangnya

"Ngh…. AAKKKHHH…. Aaaaahh… "

Gadis itu menjerit keras, tubuhnya mengejat dengan keras tak terkendali saat Naruto sedikit keras mencubit klitorisnya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menusukan dua jarinya pada lubang Ino yang tengah berkedut-kedut yang langsung memuncratkan cairannya karena orgasme yang tiba-tiba menghantamnya

Tanpa membiarkannya istirahat, Naruto langsung mengocok kedua jarinya keluar masuk dalam lubang vaginanya yang sudah becek dan berkedut mencengkram kedua jarinya, tubuh gadis itu terus menggelinjang setiap sentakan yang Naruto lakukan

"Akhhhh… ngi-ngilu… Su— AKHHhh" ia hanya mampu menjerit dan merintih dengan suara parau, ketika merasakan lubang vaginanya terasa ngilu dan sedikit sakit karena belum terbiasa menerima keberadaan jari Naruto yang mengobrak-abrik dengan jarinya

"Ughh, vagina mu masih saja sempit seperti perawan, Ino-chan" desis Naruto merasakan bagaimana lubang vagina gadis itu mencengkram ke 3 jari dengan sangat kuat. Wajahnya semakin memerah ketika mendengar pujian yang di berikan Naruto untuknya, terlihat mata aqua nya yang begitu sayu

Jari-jari tangan kiri Naruto yang menopang tubuh dan tak pernah berhenti mempermainkan dada kirinya, kocokan tangan Naruto di lubang vaginanya, di tambah mulut Naruto yang mengigit dada kanannya dari luar bajunya benar-benar membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit yang tergantikan ngilu dan nikmat, membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang tak karuan dan tenggelam dalam kenikmatan

"Na-Naru… kunhh… akhhh… ughh…!"

Naruto menyeringai melihat bagaimana wanita yang berada dalam pelukannya terus mendesah dan merintih keenakan akibat ulahnya, terasa tubuhnya mulai menegang dan lubangnya yang semakin berkedut-kedut

"Akhhh… Na-Narhu… A-aku… Na-Naru…"

"sssttt, jangan di tahan Ino-chan" lirih Naruto dan kembali menggigit-gigit dadanya

"A-Aku.. Na-Naru… AAKKHHHH…."

Naruto reflek mengeratkan pelukannya saat tubuh sang gadis yang menegang langsung tersentak dan menggelinjang dengan keras, kedua kakinya yang meronta bagai tersengat listrik ribuan volt di sertai jeritan yang begitu keras saat orgasme kembali menghampirinya. Cairan begitu deras menyembur jari Naruto yang di cengkram begitu kuat oleh lubang vagina gadis itu yang CDnya sudah benar-benar basah bahkan cairan meleleh keluar dari lubang vagina tersebut

Naruto mencabut ketiga jarinya untuk memeluk kedua paha sang gadis mencegah rontaan kakinya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya untuk mengurangi gerakan gadis itu yang menggelinjang begitu keras tak terkendali, hampir dua menit dirinya seperti itu sampai akhirnya terkulai lemas dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal

"Kau benar-benar kebanjiran Ino-chan"

Sang gadis yang memandang Naruto yang memperlihatkan ketiga jarinya yang sudah basah di depannya, sukses membuat wajahnya merah padam karena malu dan reflek menutupi dengan kedua tangannya

**Lemon End**

"Bagaimana rasanya?" seringai Naruto sambil merapihkan pakaian Liturgi gadis itu, menutupi sampai ke mata kakinya

"E-Enak" gumam gadis itu, meski malu ia tetap menjawabnya dengan jujur

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, siapa tahu ada yang mendengar jeritanmu yang benar-benar keras itu" ucap Naruto tanpa bersalah sambil berdiri membopong Ino yang semakin menutupi wajahnya akibat perkataan Naruto

Menyetujui perkataan Naruto, meski masih lemas dirinya pun mengeluarkan sayapnya yang sebagian menyentuh lantai atap bangunan karena ia dalam gendongan Naruto

"Kau simpan saja tenaga mu, dan berpegangan saja"

"Ta-tapi"

"Kau tidak akan membiarkan ku bermain solo bukan" bisik Naruto

_Blushh_

Ino memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah benar-benar merah padam ketika kedua tangannya berpindah memeluk erat leher Naruto saat mengeluarkan sepasang sayap Naga hitam dari punggunyanya dan membawanya terbang

_. ._

_. ._

**Back, Gedung Tua**

Di tempat bekas pertemuan Naruto dan kelompok Rias, tiba-tiba muncul beberapa lingkaran sihir secara perlahan menampakan beberapa sosok

"Sepertinya kita terlambat lagi?"

"Kau benar Bikou, sebaiknya kita terus mencari dia. Dia dan Ophis tak beda jauh yang terus berburu Great Red sendirian, akan sangat berguna jika dia berada di pihak kita"

"Mari kita cari, mungkin masih di sekitar sini" lanjut laki-laki dengan pakaian kekaisaran China mengajak mereka pergi

. .

. .

**To be Continued . . .**

. .

.

OWARI

**Naruto Astrapios (Pusaran pemegang petir)**

Naruto menggunakan **Thunder Shockly **pada Great Red dan Ophis yang ternyata adalah **Thunder TransThief** yang tidak terkendali, skill tersebut kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan gagalnya pengambilan **Infinity Darkness** dari Ophis yang jelas-jelas bertentangan dengan Sacred Gear di tubuhnya yang sedang aktif

Berkat** TransThief** pada Ophis, selain mendapat **Infinity Chivalry** Naruto juga memiliki lambang yang di miliki Ophis dan** TransThief** pada Great Red membuatnya memiliki **Radiant Impact** dan warna sihirnya menjadi merah.

**Thunder TransThief**** :** Mencuri kemampuan lawan dan menadikan miliknya seutuhnya, hamper mirip dengan Divine Dividing namun hanya bersipat sementara. Kemampuan ini telah hilang dari Naruto bersamaan kegagalannya dalam mengambil Infinity Darkness

**Infinity Darkness**** :** Kekuatan kgelapan tanpa batas yang hanya di miliki Ophis

**Infinity**** Chivalry :** Kemampuan menekan dan menambah Daya tahan yang berupa cangkang Ular Naga yang dapat di ubah menjadi seperti Tinta hitam dan tubuh sebagai kanvasnya (Tato). Akibat kehilangan Infinity Chivalry membuat Ophis kehilangan wujud Naganya dan tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan tertingginya karena daya tubuhnya tidak akan sanggup menahannya

**Radiant Impact :** Gelombang radiasi akibat gesekan udara, menghasilkan effect panas, aura merah dan ledakan. Radiant Impact dapat menyatu dengan serangan untuk daya serang

**Shikai no Hanyo :** Keterkejutan yang dapat membunuh manusia saat melihat wajah asli sang Dewa. Kemampuan yang muncul pada sebagian Dewa tingkat tinggi dari Olympus

Naruto menggunakan keistimewaan** Chivalry** untuk menutupi kemampuan **Shikai no Hanyo** dengan menyebarkannya menyeluruhi kulitnya yang berwarna putih hingga menjadi Tan, mewarnai rambutnya yang pirang, iris matanya dan membuat Tato di pipi kanan wajah dan tangan kanannya.

Penampilannya Cloud (Final fantasy) dan saat menggunkan Chivalry, ala Sasuke ketika memakai Joutai level 1 (yang ada tato di wajahnya)

. .

SERANGAN

**Black Jack :** Awan hitam untuk meningkatkan daya serang dan mengecoh lawan

**Shockly :** Mengeluarkan gelombang petir dari dalam tubuh dan mengubahnya

**Straight :** Memunculkan gelombang petir secara acak di sekitar target secara acak

**Flush : **Petir raksasa yang keluar dari beberapa lingkaran sihir yang berjajar

**Royal: **Meningkatkan kecepatan melebihi kilat

. .

Sacred Gear

**Chaster Gear : **Menetralkan dan memurnikan

Level 1,Purify gear berbentuk pedang kusanagi dengan kemampuan menetralkan serangan dan mengeluarkan effect kekuatan cahaya Holy seperti Excalibur

Level 2, Schater Scythe berbentuk sabit, untuk membelokan dan meningkatkan kekuatan cahaya yang di keluarkan Sacred Gear yang dapat di padukan dengan serangan untuk membakar kekuatan kegelapan. Holy, Natural / Chaste dan Reflective Shield

**None Gear : **Sacred gear yang masih kosong (Neza)

. .

Familiar Seirei

Familiar Seirei adalah hewan peliharaan yang menjadi basis bagi para Iblis yang bisa membantu majikan mereka. Seirei bisa dipakai untuk transmisi informasi, mengintai dan sebagainya biasanya hewan gaib yang menjadi Seirei (Peliharaan)

**Aquila Valkyrie :** Panggilan yang Naruto berikan pada salah satu Seirei-nya yang berbentuk elang Falcon namun warna bulunya sebagian hitam sekelam malam. Merupakan youkai **Fire's Falcon** setengah malaikat jatuh dengan kekuatan Burning dan Wels Aquila (Valkyrie)

**Ryuuteimaru :** Nama yang Naruto berikan pada seekor Naga kecil / Baby Dragon yang berwarna punggung ungu yang merupakan jenis Sprite Dragon dengan kekuatan petir

Kedua seirei belum jinak

. .

Disini Ino hanya nama panggilan dan Naruto hampir di musuhi semua Naga reinkarnasi atau yang belum, karena Naruto memiliki aura yang sama dengan Athena Dewi perang yang telah membunuh dan mengincar mereka terlebih bagi Great Red dan Ophis yang jelas-jelas kekuatannya tercuri oleh Naruto.

Bila ada kritik, saran, pertanyaan, komentar silahkan saja kalau tidak juga tidak apa. Tetapi mohon maaf apa bila tidak di balas satu persatu,. Nya ha haa

. .

**Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca**

- - - - x x x - - - -

- - - x - - -


End file.
